


may the moonlight guide you home

by shadowkaijin



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: (written pre-ryulupat so none of that’s canon in here), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkaijin/pseuds/shadowkaijin
Summary: The night after the lupinrangers returned, Keiichiro couldn’t stop smiling.
Relationships: Asaka Keiichirou/Yano Kairi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	may the moonlight guide you home

**Author's Note:**

> gotta post something or ill cry. lupat was really good and i started writing this when i finished it. that was over a month ago (WHOOPS)

Keiichiro left work with electricity in his veins. He waited until he was a good distance from the GSPD station to let himself smile. He tried to compose himself but he couldn’t, the waves of emotions were taking over him.

They were back. They were really back. _Kairi_ was back. Not that Keiichiro wasn’t happy to see Touma and Umika back safe too but….

Kairi and him had always had a different relationship. He was too afraid to delve into it when he saw Kairi everyday. He would push down every feeling that shot up when they were together in Jurer, ignore every spark he felt when they spontaneously ran into each other.

But a year is a long time to think about things. It wasn’t hard to see once he really thought about it. He would do anything for Kairi, even give up being a police officer, the thing he once considered the most important part of his life. It turns out some things are more important. He realized that all too late. 

But he saw Kairi again. His eyes, his smile. He was finally back and Keiichiro didn’t know if he had ever been happier. They had fought again, but it was more for nostalgia than anything else. 

Keiichiro was still lost in his thoughts as he walked across a long, familiar bridge. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice the figure standing in the shadow of a tree on the other side. 

“Having a good night, Kei-chan?” And there Kairi was again, stepping out into the light just like he had done before. He was closer this time though, and Keiichiro stopped in his tracks. “Mind if I join you?” 

Kairi was dressed like he always was, like he never left. He wasn’t even wearing a hat in an attempt to hide his identity. He was unabashedly himself, his smile teetering somewhere between mischievous and overjoyed. 

Kairi’s smile widened as he stared at Keiichiro’s dumbfounded face, and that finally seemed to snap him out of his daze. “Kairi!” He didn’t think as he ran forward, letting himself crash into Kairi and hug him tightly. 

Kairi seemed surprised and Keiichiro immediately panicked, wondering if he crossed some sort of line. He moved to pull back but Kairi was quick to bring his own arms around Keiichiro and pull him in closer. 

They held each other for a while, longer than Keiichiro had probably hugged anyone, outside of his own family. He eventually pulled back, moving his hands to hold onto Kairi’s arms, refusing to fully let go, still reveling in the fact that he was actually there. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t actually hurt you before, did I? How long have you been back? Should you even be out in the open?” His questions flew rapidly and Kairi could only laugh in response. Keiichiro smiled back, feeling a little flustered. “Sorry I just… I missed you a lot.” 

Kairi squeezed Keiichiro’s bicep and laughed again. Seeing Kairi so relaxed and happy was really making Keiichiro feel lightheaded. “I missed you too, you know,” Kairi said, teasingly but also beautifully genuine. “I guess we’ve got some stuff to catch up on, huh? I know it’s kind of late but do you wanna take a walk?” 

Keiichiro instantly agreed, earning another chuckle from Kairi. They walked in silence for a bit and Keiichiro tried not to stare at Kairi too much. “I’m not sure I should tell you everything. You sure you’re not going to arrest me, officer?” 

“Of course not.” Keiichiro’s tone was deeply serious and made Kairi peer at him. “My feelings haven’t changed, Kairi. The most important thing to me is making sure you’re safe. Even if I don’t agree with what you’re doing, I could never do that to you.” 

Kairi had stopped walking to fully stare at Keiichiro. He looked completely bewildered, maybe even a little agitated. It reminded Keiichiro of the morning of the day he disappeared, like he was angry at Keiichiro for caring. 

“You really haven’t changed, Kei-chan,” Kairi mumbled and Keiichiro huffed out a laugh. 

“I think I’ve changed a little.” Keiichiro walked over to lean against a railing and look up at the night sky. Only then did he realize that they had walked back to the same place at the riverside they were a year ago. “Or at least… I’ve been trying to.” 

Kairi moved to stand next to him, decisively choosing to look at the stars instead of Keiichiro. “I don’t know, I thought you were pretty great before. If you got any better it would just be unfair.” 

Keiichiro was surprised at Kairi’s words. That definitely wasn’t what he was expecting and it flustered him a little. “I… I wanted to get better for your sake. After everything, I wanted to be honest about how I feel.”

Kairi finally turned to face him. Keiichiro’s eyes must have been playing tricks on him, because he could almost swear Kairi was a little red. “About how you… feel?”

Keiichiro glanced down towards the water, embarrassed. He was going too fast, Kairi didn’t need this now. “A-ah, sorry. You just got back, I shouldn’t be-”

Kairi seemed to have other plans. He moved closer, looking Keiichiro in the eyes, laying his hand near Keiichiro’s on the railing. Keiichiro could have laced their hands together if he wanted, if he dared. “How do you feel?” he asked, his voice quiet despite the fact that they were the only people around.

“Kairi, I-” The words felt stuck in his throat but he had to, he had to. “I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it before. I’m sort of awkward when it comes to emotions, but after you were gone for so long it… well, I guess it was kind of obvious.” 

“Keiichiro….” Kairi's eyes were wide and his hands clenched at the railing. Keiichiro panicked immediately but he tried to keep calm. The last thing he needed to do was make Kairi uncomfortable. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it back, I’m not expecting you to. I just wanted to tell you. If it makes it easier you can just forget I said anything.” Kairi figetted and his eyes kept shifting. 

Keiichiro took a small step back, trying to find a way to leave so he could give Kairi space. That caught Kairi’s attention though, and he hurriedly stepped up to Keiichiro, grabbing him by the collar of his coat.

For a moment, Keiichiro was worried he was going to yell at him. Kairi looked Keiichiro up and down, like he was trying to decide on something. Keiichiro didn’t say anything, just watched. And then, before he could really process it, Kairi was kissing him.

It was quick and his aim was a little off, but Keiichiro was already over the moon with the feeling. Kairi leaned back with a hesitant but revealed smile, and Keiichiro swore he could see the stars in his eyes. 

“I love you too, you know. I always thought I was being pretty obvious,” Kairi teased. Keiichiro flared, anxiety finally leaving him. 

“W-what?! You-” Kairi cut him off with another kiss and even Keiichiro’s hotheadedness couldn’t stop him from kissing back, appreciating finally having Kairi in his arms. 

Keiichiro pulled back a bit to turn away and fail to hide a yawn. Kairi chuckled, easily fitting himself along Keiichiro’s side, sliding an arm around his middle. “Tired, Kei-chan?”

“I suppose it’s getting late….” He glanced but at the moon, smiling softly and leaning against Kairi. “You know, I haven’t slept properly in a year.”

Kairi frowned just for a moment. He never wanted to cause Keiichiro so much distress. When he went into Dogranio’s safe, he never expected to come back. 

But it was Keiichiro’s choice to save him. Killing Dogranio would have been much easier, but he didn’t. The thought made his heart soar but he decided to push the feeling down.

“I could come with you, keep you company,” he said easily, and Keiichiro flushed a deep red, just like he expected. “Just for sleeping! For tonight anyway. Later though….”

“K-Kairi!” Keiichiro swatted him lightly but never pulled away from his hold. “If you want to, if that’s alright….” 

A part of Keiichiro’s brain said they might be moving a little fast. The other part of his brain, the stronger part, is still amazed that Kairi’s there, that he loved him back, that he _wanted_ to go home with Keiichiro.

Kairi seemed to be feeling the same. He leaned heavier onto Keiichiro, stretching to press a kiss into his throat. 

“Obviously. I missed you too, Mr. Hotheaded Officer. And I’m still a thief, I’d gladly sneak into your room and steal a place in your bed.”

Keiichiro laughed at that. “Well, we better get going, then.” He threw an arm around Kairi’s shoulders, just because he could. Kairi hummed contently, and Keiichiro felt like he could cry from joy.

They had walked for a while before Kairi scrunched up his face, finally noticing which direction they’re walking. “Hey, don’t you live in the GSPD dorms?”

Keiichiro glanced away at that. “I bought my own apartment. I figured it was time, and I needed to… well, do some stuff without the GSPD looking too close.”

“Oh?” What would the goody-two-shoes Keiichiro be doing outside of the GSPD jurisdiction? If it was just over the past year….

Now that Kairi thought back, he didn’t seem _as_ surprised as he was expecting.“... Kei-chan, you didn’t-”

“Officially, I did nothing,” Keiichiro answered, not looking at him but obviously holding down a smile. Mischievous wasn’t ever a look Kairi had seen on him. “I simply reported my experience with Jackpot Striker to an important engineer from the French Division.”

Kairi didn’t say anything for a while. And then, he laughed. Keiichiro looked at him again, drinking in the sight. Kairi didn’t stop leaning against him as they walked, the moonlight guiding them more than the streetlights. “I must be a bad influence.”

  
  



End file.
